


Hard to Accept

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, F/M, M/M, Past Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Harry did everything to protect Scorpius, including ruin his career and break his heart.





	Hard to Accept

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by freakingcrups  
> I hope you enjoy this fic, winterstorrm as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
> Title from this quote: ”Wanting him is hard to forget, loving him is hard to regret, losing him is hard to accept, but even with all the hurt I’ve felt, letting go is the most painful yet.”By anonymous.
> 
> Written for HPSMfest prompt: Prompt #78 submitted by winterstorrm Harry has to give up Scorpius for his own good for whatever reason.

Scorpius sat staring out the window. The sun was shining, the breeze was cool as it wafted gently by ruffling his hair and it was the perfect day. But to Scorpius all he could see was his lover’s cold hard face, the cruel twist of his mouth when Scorpius professed his love, the way his green eyes had narrowed before he’d mocked Scorpius.

Twisting away from the window he looked over his dorm, it was the last time he’d be there after he was kicked out of the Auror Programme. Apparently he’d been caught cheating on his final exam, he knew he hadn’t, it was virtually impossible to cheat in the exam, with all the monitoring charms and anti-cheat quills but the Head of Auror Training had said that the brightest of Wizards could cheat the system and Scorpius had.

But Scorpius wasn’t stupid, his ex was just getting revenge in the harshest way possible, not only did he stomp on Scorpius’ heart smashing it to smithereens but he also stopped his career and made it impossible for him to get a job inside the Ministry.

“Malfoy!”

He turned and picked up his trunk, pocketing his wand. “Weasley,” he drawled, just as his father taught him, “come to escort me out?”

“You will not speak to your Commanding Officer like that!” Ron Weasley barked and Scorpius scoffed.

“You, sir, are not my Commanding Officer. Not after your Head of Auror Training kicked me out for something I did not do. Something that I couldn’t do.”

Something in Ron’s face softened and he lowered his voice “I know. I know you couldn’t have done it but Harry has his convictions and I have no evidence to the contrary.” He rested a big hand on Scorpius’ shoulder, “I’m sorry son.”

Biting his lip, Scorpius let his mask fall and he tried to get himself together before he had to walk out of the Auror Training Academy to the jeers of his classmates and past Harry’s cold, emotionless face. Squaring his shoulders Scorpius nodded at Ron, “I’m ready sir.” He adjusted his grip on his trunk and with his head held high, chin in the air, he followed the Head Auror through the dorms, passed the canteen and the showers and out through the administration building and the field in front of it where his Auror classmates were sitting in groups and watching him.

Whispers were rampant, as were points and laughter and jeers, but Scorpius would not let them affect him as they approached the Head of Auror Training, Harry Potter. Defiantly, Scorpius met Harry’s eyes willing the hate he felt to seep through his gaze and his lip began to curl into a sneer, not unlike the one Harry had when he’d broken Scorpius’ heart. Harry flinched slightly and Scorpius smirked nastily.

“I’m sorry, Scorpius.” Harry sounded sincere but Scorpius didn’t believe him.

Harry raised his wand and hesitated before making a slashing motion across Scorpius’ torso from left shoulder to right hip, a flare of pink magic burst out and Scorpius was no longer welcome at the Auror Training Academy and was officially the first student to have ever been expelled.

Scorpius turned on his heel and in a flash had Disapparated away from the life he’d worked so hard for.

:::

 

Downing the glass of firewhiskey, Harry huffed out a breath and glanced down at the letter on his desk. Fisting his hand in his hair, he put down the tumbler and opened the drawer on his left drawing out one folder and then quickly a second.

He placed the letter into the first file and shoved it to the side before opening the second folder. He traced a finger down the cheek of the man in the picture attached to the top piece of paper, the Scorpius in the picture smiled and winked before it looped back to the serious deadpan face at the beginning of the shot before the slow smile spread.

“Fuck,” Harry muttered and shut the file on Scorpius’ smiling face. It was no good to dwell on what had been, what couldn’t be anymore.

Harry was grateful when a Ministry owl tapped on the window and distracted him from his thoughts. Standing he let the owl in, took the letter and it flew out the open window again, puzzled as the Ministry always wanted a response Harry just shook his head and sat down to open the envelope.

A burning pain seared through his hands and fingers as large boils started to sprout up all over them. “Shit,” Harry moaned and yanked his hands away from where bubotuber pus was leaking from the envelope, he could see a letter inside but couldn’t access it.

Standing, Harry hurried to his office door. He couldn’t open it using the handle his hands were too sore and too swollen, so he kicked it down and hoped the sound would alert someone. When no one came running Harry clambered over the splintered wood of the door and stumbled over before falling to his knees. Automatically he put his hands out to stop the fall and the boils on his palms burst sending a wave of heat and pain over him.

“Carter!” Harry shouted for his second in command. “Carter!”

Hurried footsteps sounded as Carter hurried from her room to where Harry was shouting. “Oh my!” She exclaimed, “we need to get you to Saint-“

“No. Vivienne, no Saint Mungo’s, just get Hermione Weasley here now!”

Vivienne hesitated but one look from Harry and she was casting her Patronus and sending the rabbit skittering off, moments later there was the pop of apparation and Hermione was kneeling in front of Harry. She took one of his wrists and lifted his hand to glance at the knobbly knuckles and boils before she forced a potion over them and his hand soon returned to normal size. After Hermione had sorted out the second one, Harry pulled her to her feet, dismissed Carter back to her room and headed for his office.

The letter was still on the desk, the pus still oozing from the envelope Harry moved round the desk and with a glance at Hermione, he picked up his wand and levitated the letter. Hermione vanished the pus and the envelope before Harry set the letter back down and leant over to read it.

It followed the same strain as the others, threatening Scorpius’ career, his life, his family. Harry had deduced that the person sending the letters had a grudge against the Malfoy family and was targeting Scorpius for two reasons: one, he was the youngest and easiest to get to and two, he wasn’t a Death Eater like Draco and Lucius and therefore less likely to be dangerous.

“Oh my,” Hermione gasped after she had read the note over Harry shoulder. “That’s terrible.”

Harry picked up the first file he had pulled from the drawer and handed it to Hermione. “It’s not the only one.”

“How long have you been getting these?”

“Since Scorpius started here.”

Hermione’s eyes widened comically, “that was three years ago!”

Shrugging, Harry said, “they weren’t that bad in the beginning. And they were written by a few people not wanting a Malfoy on this side of the war, but as he got further through the programme the letters got more personal and more threatening.”

The door to Harry’s office opened and Ron came in, he frowned at Harry but said nothing as he greeted his wife with a kiss. “What’s this?” Ron questioned, taking the folder from Hermione and looking at the letters inside before glancing at Harry. “What does Malfoy think of these?”

Biting his lip, Harry looked away at his desk and put Scorpius’ file back in the drawer.

“He doesn’t know, does he?”

“And he doesn’t have to. He’s out of danger now.”

“Because you kicked him out!” Ron roared, his face going purple. “He has every right to be here and he has every right to know that his life is being threatened.”

“You don’t get it!” Harry shouted back, standing and facing Ron. “You don’t understand how difficult it is for me to let one of my students go into a world that could get them killed. I train them for the dangers of catching Dark Wizards and petty criminals but this!” He waved his hand at the folder, “this is not something I can protect him from, this is not something he can protect himself from.”

“Mate, I know more than you think I do,” Ron said, after taking a deep breath. “I know.”

Catching Ron’s meaning, Harry sank into his chair and put his head in his hands. “Bloody hell.”

Hermione watched her husband and her best friend not knowing what was going on. “I can look into the magical signatures on these if you want, Harry,” she said, trying to break the uneasy silence.

“There isn’t any. Whoever wrote them is smart, they know how the Aurors go about tracing magic and there isn’t any, on the parchment, in the ink. Nothing.”

“You have a hunch who it could be,” Ron stated, he knew Harry well enough that he didn’t need to ask.

Harry looked up into Ron’s trusting blue eyes. “Not enough to point the finger but enough to narrow the field down considerably. There are only certain kinds of people who can fool Auror spells with magic or without magic, but the information they know about the Malfoy family especially what happened in the trials after the War points to an inside job.”

“Bloody hell, Harry, do you know what you’re suggesting here?”

“Yes, I do. But we have to remember that Draco Malfoy’s trial was a closed one, the only people with access to that information are Aurors.”

“And Unspeakables,” Hermione added.

Harry scratched his head. “Yeah but how many of them have a grudge against the Malfoy family? Aren’t the Aurors the ones who caught Lucius Malfoy after the first war and he got away? Aren’t they the ones who caught him again after the second war? And got Draco Malfoy as well, did they not walk away with veritable slaps on their wrists and fines?”

“Harry’s right, Ron,” Hermione said when Ron just looked at Harry dubiously. “A lot of people weren’t happy when both Malfoys walked free. They wanted someone to suffer, Voldemort was dead. So were Bellatrix and Snape and Greyback. The only high profile Death Eater left alive was Malfoy and he walked, Ron. He walked.”

“I know, and you guys are making sense but if, if, it is someone in my department how am I supposed to trust my men? How am I supposed to run my department with thinking ‘are you threatening Scorpius Malfoy? Can I trust you?’”

With a sigh, Harry shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“You need to bring Scorpius back, Harry. It was not right for him to be kicked out unjustly, he’s the strongest recruit we’ve had come through since you.”

Smirking at Ron, Harry slyly said, “I guess those extra lessons paid off.”

“Bastard.” Ron cuffed Harry round the head before taking Hermione’s hand. Harry watched them head for the door and was surprised when Ron turned and pointed at him with his free hand. “I’m serious, Harry. Bring Malfoy back, or I will.”

:::

 

Harry shifted in his seat but refused to show the three men before him that he was uncomfortable. His formal Auror robes itched and Scorpius’ lips quirked, he knew how much Harry hated them and was relishing in his discomfort.

“Look, I did what I had to do based on the evidence I was given. There was no evidence to counteract the outrageous claims.”

“But you expelled my son from the Auror Training Academy anyway.”

Turning his gaze on Draco Malfoy, Harry calmly met his stare. “Yes. I didn’t want to, Scorpius is the best recruit we’ve had in a long time, about twenty years.”

“One would assume that would have been Head Auror Weasley,” the sneer was evident in Lucius’ voice as he said ‘Weasley’.

“Actually Mister Malfoy it was me.”

“Then why are you not Head Auror?”

Letting Lucius direct the conversation for the moment, Harry used it to showcase his strengths and Ron’s. “Head Auror Weasley had the second best scores overall but scored higher than me on strategic planning. I can teach and Ron can lead, Kingsley thought it was best,” he said, reminding the men that he had friends in high places, and that he didn’t pay Kingsley to be in his pocket like Lucius had with Fudge.

Scorpius’ eyes were alight with amusement while his father’s and grandfather’s narrowed.

“Let’s be frank here, Scorpius,” Harry leant forward towards him, “we need Aurors like you and we want you back in the Academy. I am sorry this happened but we all need reminding every once in a while that humans are fallible and-“

“Humans are fallible? That’s you’re reasoning for this!” Draco interrupted.

“And,” Harry stressed over Draco, “magic is fallible. Being who you are that’s probably something you’ve come across.”

“What is that supposed to mean, Potter? ‘Being who he is’.”

“It means, Lucius, that being born after the War he has not had the opportunity to see magic fail. You have, we have.”

Lucius sat back in his chair but did not say anything. Harry sat back as well, his eyes hard and cold as he stared Lucius down, the older man sneered and swept from his seat and hobbled out the room. He may have escaped Azkaban but he had not escaped the trials of war and had aged faster for it, Harry almost pitied him.

When Harry looked back at Scorpius once the door had slammed shut behind Lucius, he saw awe, respect and, if he wasn’t mistaken, fear in the young man’s face. Harry lowered his eyes, he didn’t want Scorpius to be scared of him.

“Well it’s up to you now Scorpius, I hope to see you back at the Academy this evening. If not, then I’ll know your decision.” Harry stood and nodded to Scorpius, then to Draco. “Malfoy.”

Leaving the Manor, Harry headed out the front door and down the long drive; it was times like this where he hated his paranoia and refused to have floo access anywhere in his Academy. Recruits and staff all had to apparate to the same point and at any time could be ambushed by their peers or leaders to teach them the element of surprise when they landed. Visitors had a separate apparation point so they were safe from the spells.

Harry pushed the Manor gates open and distractedly pulled it closed behind him. Apparating to the Academy, Harry landed and stumbled, it was the stumble that alerted him to the movement in the corner of his eye. With lightning quick speed Harry shot a stunner at the bush, hearing the thud of the person in it as they fell back unconscious. Harry deduced that he was probably surrounded and no matter the position he was in his back would always be exposed.

He was used to being tested like this by recruits who thought they could beat the Boy Who Lived, but they were always arrogant and under estimated their opponent. Harry let out a feral roar as lights came at him from all angles, these students were being smart, they were aiming for different parts of his body so he’d have to be hit.

Manoeuvring his body away from the red of the stunners and the purple of impedimenta, Harry swished his wand from chest to shoulder and formed a Protego shield to protect his front and he twisted so the orange of the whipping charm and pink of the stinging hex caught his back and legs, respectively.

The burn as the whipping charm hit made him grimace and he knew that his movements would be restricted. The recruits sent more charms at him and Harry grinned wildly relishing in this chance to release his anger. “Let’s go!” he shouted before firing his own spells off around his unprotected back and Harry noted that the people in front of his shield hadn’t moved and that made them sitting ducks.

Unfortunately, Harry got hit by a slashing hex on his neck and face and blood got into his eyes. The recruits were smart enough to take that to their advantage and advance, so Harry did something he hadn’t done in a long time. Shutting his eyes, he reached inside him for the magical core that glowed there, pulling the energy and dropping his wand, Harry let the magic flow through his fingers and the recruits all stopped.

Harry had frozen them in their tracks, their eyes wide with fear.

Sagging, Harry panted deeply and picked up his wand, he winced as his whipped back pulled and he felt the blood dripping from the gashes. Wiping a hand across his forehead, Harry counted the people surrounding him. It was every single recruit in Scorpius’ year, all nineteen of them, and the twenty recruits of the year above.

“I’m going to release the spell and you’re done now. Any more after this and you’ll see me in my office before dinner.” Harry glared around making sure every one of them heard him before he let go of the magic, the recruits staggered as they were suddenly flung into the movements they had been making.

With a nod Harry left the circle of recruits who moved away from him quickly. Sometimes they needed to be reminded why he was in charge.

One foolish boy, Lorcan Scamander, flung another whipping hex Harry’s way. Harry stopped it and summoned the boy’s wand. “You’ll get this before dinner when you come to see me.”

There was silence around the field as Harry headed for the building and subsequently his office, where he threw Lorcan’s wand into the drawer before he healed the cuts on his neck and face by looking in the mirror, then soothed the sting on his leg. Wincing as his back pulled again, Harry ripped off his torn and bloody shirt, he was about to head to Carter’s office to get her to heal his back when he opened the door and surprised Scorpius, who was about to knock.

“Oh,” Scorpius gasped, his eyes running over Harry’s naked chest.

Over Scorpius’ shoulder Harry saw the recruits watching, so he gruffly said, “get in here.” He slammed the door closed after Scorpius.

“I came back early because I wanted to talk to you,” Scorpius said.

Harry watched him closely then turned away from him as he went to sit at his desk.  
“Oh Merlin,” Scorpius gasped and his hand rested on Harry’s waist. “Let me,” He said, even though it wasn’t a question, he waited for an answer.

Nodding, Harry braced himself as Scorpius traced his wand over each welt until they were all healed, he then cast a charm to ease Harry’s pain and cleaned the blood away.

They stayed as they were for a moment, each waiting for the other to say something. Soon Scorpius sighed, his breath ghosting across Harry’s skin and then he pulled away moving around Harry to sit in the seat before Harry’s desk.

With a pained look in Scorpius’ direction, Harry went to his desk and pulled open another drawer that was full of clothes, pulling out a shirt, Harry slid it on and buttoned it slowly. “Right,” he said when he had collected himself enough to look at Scorpius, “I assume by your presence that you’re coming back.”

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m coming back to the Academy, I’m not coming back to you.”

Harry had been expecting it but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

“You didn’t believe me, Harry, you didn’t trust me. Then you broke my heart, and kicked me out,” Scorpius’ voice was deadly calm and Harry knew that he’d be fantastic in the interrogation room.

“I understand.”

“I really don’t think you do, Harry” Scorpius said.

“No, Scorpius, it’s you who doesn’t understand,” Harry said.

They stared each other down. Harry wanting Scorpius to break first and he suspected that Scorpius just wanted him to break as well.

The knock on the door brought them from their staring contest and Harry said, “I have a disciplinary appointment.”

Standing, he opened the door to find Lorcan standing there, his head high. Scorpius rose from the chair and headed for the door, “Scorp!” Lorcan hugged the blond who grinned and hugged him back.

“Scorpius. Lorcan and I have an appointment.”

“I’ll see you in the dorm, Lor.”

“You’re back?” Lorcan grinned as Scorpius nodded before the two men hugged again.

Harry coughed and they broke apart. “Scamandar, inside. Malfoy, dinner.” Scorpius headed off and Harry called him back. “Before I forget…” in a movement not dissimilar to the one that he’d done the previous day, Harry re-instated Scorpius as an official recruit of the Auror Training Academy.

Closing the office door, Harry indicated that Lorcan sit in the chair before his desk. “I want to ask you why.”

“Sir?”

Narrowing his eyes Harry barked, “don’t play dumb, Scamandar, I know you. Why?”

“Because you unfairly kicked Scor out, he didn’t cheat. Yes he is probably the only one of us that could cheat.”

“There’s more to it than you, and Scorpius, know. However; that is none of your concern. You need to learn a lesson, Lorcan,” Harry said and the boy hung his head. “I’ve already said this once today but it obviously needs to be said. Magic is not infallible.”

“Sir?” Lorcan looked up frowning.

Sighing, Harry said, “you know what? Never mind, I’ll offer a lecture on it soon.” Pulling a drawer open Harry held out Lorcan’s wand. “You may go.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Lorcan said. He hesitated but left before saying anything.

:::

 

After that day Harry watched Scorpius. He watched Scorpius more than he had when they were together. He knew every inch of the blond’s body and Harry wanted more than anything to keep him safe.

Harry had received a particularly nasty letter from who he assumed was threatening Scorpius. It was anonymous though and he couldn’t prove anything. The fact that the man or woman was still wanting to hurt Scorpius scared Harry as he was no closer to figuring out who they were. It took some time but Harry realised it was better to have Scorpius in his Academy, that way he wouldn’t be constantly worrying about where he was. At the Academy Harry could control who had access to Scorpius.

Two weeks after Scorpius’ expulsion and subsequent readmission to the Academy, Harry received a letter from Ron saying that the senior Aurors were going to be visiting on Monday to look at the recruits to see who they wanted to be paired up with.

This made Harry nervous. He’d have to be extra vigilant and watch both the Aurors and Scorpius something that he was dreading.

That night at dinner, Harry rose from his seat at the back of the mess hall, walking up to the front where a podium stood for him to be able to make announcements. As he passed by the tables, the recruits quieted and when he turned to face them they were all silent, eyes trained on him.

“On Monday the senior Aurors in the department will be visiting to look at you. Especially those of you leaving in the next two years, the third and fourth year recruits, the Aurors may want to take you somewhere to test you. Do not go,” Harry enunciated the last part loudly. Judging by the way the recruits looked around at each other they were surprised, he told them about the Auror visits every year and had never warned them against leaving with them. “Stay on Academy grounds, preferably within sight of at least one other person.

“Anything can happen if you’re ill prepared or if you are trusting the wrong person.” Harry’s eyes found Scorpius. “Constant vigilance. Take nothing for granted, take no one’s position as a Senior Auror as bible that they will protect you. Sometimes we cannot trust our own. You all need to learn this.” Harry swept his gaze over the recruits.

“We all need to know unfailingly who we can trust. There is a difference between who we should and who we can, do not trust the title. Trust the man.”

Stepping away from the podium, Harry walked back through the tables ready for the whispers but the hall was deadly silent. He hoped that meant what he was saying got through, that the recruits would be smart enough and stay safe. Harry left the mess hall; he caught a glimpse of Vivienne’s face and knew that he’d be getting a talking to when she had a spare minute.

Upon entering his office Harry found another letter from the Ministry on his desk. Not trusting it he whipped out his wand and cast all the charms he could think of to detect any poisons or harmful magic. When it came away clean he opened it gingerly.

It was another note for Scorpius.

You may think you are safe little Malfoy but you aren’t. You will come into my grasp sooner than you think and then I’ll have you.

It was tame compared to the others, but it still chilled Harry he was convinced that it was a Senior Auror and wanted nothing more for the following week to be over so he could know that Scorpius is safe.

The Aurors usually stayed the week and in honour of that, Harry would always give a bit of a lecture. This year he’d try and sweat his perpetrator out, he’d make his speech on what he’d promised Lorcan. Rubbing his hand over his chin Harry set about writing out what he wanted to say.

:::

 

Harry was interrupted by a knock on the door, he rubbed his eyes under his glasses as he called out, “come in.” He huffed out a long breath after checking the time. It was gone one in the morning and Scorpius was slinking into his office, just like he used to do.

With his heart in his throat Harry hoped that Scorpius would come and sit on his lap and kiss him like he used to, but when the blond sat in the chair before his desk and Harry knew that he was foolish.

“Scorpius, it’s past lights out, you should be in bed.”

“That’s never been your excuse before.”

“And you’re the one who made it abundantly clear that things have changed,” Harry snapped.

“No, Harry, you were. You were when you broke my heart, stomped on it and crushed it into the ground beneath your heel,” Scorpius whispered harshly he sat back and took a deep breath. “I couldn’t sleep. Your speech got to me.”

Good Harry thought. It was meant to.

“I keep thinking that what you were saying was meant for me. Why?”

“It wasn’t, Scorpius,” Harry made his voice sound business like. He didn’t want Scorpius to worry or to know that he was in danger. “It was for everyone, Scorpius, and I suggest you get to bed before I –“

“Before you what?” Scorpius stood and bent of Harry’s desk until their faces were near. Scorpius’ breath fanned over Harry’s lips and his breathing quickened. “Before you what, Harry?” Scorpius asked again, his voice seductive.

Knowing that Scorpius was playing him, Harry leant forward until their lips were touching and snarled, “before I put you in solitary confinement for a month. Get to bed, now.”

Scorpius’ eyes widened and he pulled back so fast that he stumbled. He stared at Harry in horror. “What happened to you?” he whispered before leaving.

Slumping back into his chair Harry stared at the door before snapping his quill in half in anger. He knew that what he was doing was the best for Scorpius. Even though Harry’s own heart was breaking he knew he was doing the right thing, even if Scorpius hated him and never touched him again, Harry would know that he’d be okay with that because he was keeping Scorpius safe.

:::

 

“Picking the right Auror recruit to partner can be the hardest decision an Auror makes. This will be the person you rely upon, you have to be willing to die for them and they for you. Sometimes, your partner is the only one you can trust.

“I’ve seen distrust run rampant. You doubt if the person next to you is on your side, you can even doubt yourself. Your instincts, but you can never doubt your partner.” Harry looked at Ron, “You know that they will always have your back. Even if times get hard and they leave, you trust in them, you know they will come back. Because your partner becomes your best friend and closer than family, you will know them, most of the time better than they know themselves.”

Harry paused and looked out over the sea of recruits and Aurors. “Just because the threat of Voldemort no longer hangs over our heads does not mean that dark times have passed. People are still untrustworthy, people still scheme and manipulate and threaten.” Harry thought he saw some of the older Aurors shift in discomfort and took note of who they were.

“Others will do whatever they can to break you. You cannot let them no matter what. As long as your partner, your best friend, is by your side you will not break. If I had have been alone when I faced Voldemort, he would have won. But I had my friends and family by my side, I knew who I could trust and I knew that they had my back.

“If you get a feeling about someone that you don’t like, then don’t do it. It’s not worth it and it could cost you your life one day. Trust your instincts. All of them. Sometimes, when magic fails, when humanity fails all you have are your instincts. Trust them, trust yourself and trust your partner.”

Harry stepped down from the podium, his eyes still trained on the Aurors, taking note of their facial expressions and body language. The recruits realised that Harry was finished and stood slowly, before leaving, the senior Aurors following. Soon it was just Ron and Harry left, the Senior Aurors had been at the Academy for three days and were picking their recruits this evening before spending the next two days with them.

“That was interesting, mate.” Ron laughed. “Is this about Scorpius?”

“What do you think?” Harry shot back. He sighed, “sorry mate, this whole thing has got me so bloody stressed. I’ll be glad when it’s all over.”

“The week or the threats?”

“Both. So long as Scorpius is safe at the end of it I don’t care.”

Ron eyed him warily. “Even if he hates you for keeping this from him. For protecting him even while you’re supposed to be teaching him to protect himself?”

“Yeah, even if he hates me, it’ll be worth it if he stays alive. C’mon let’s get some air before the Choosing Ceremony tonight. You know how ugly that can get if two Aurors want the same recruit.”

Chuckling, they left the mess hall where Harry’s speech had taken place, not noticing the recruit who had come back inside.

Scorpius stood frozen by the door after hearing Head Auror Weasley and Harry’s conversation. Harry had been protecting him?

Why? Was the only thing that went through Scorpius’ mind as he slipped back outside, having forgotten what he’d come back in for.

:::

 

The senior Aurors all stood to left hand side of the hall, the third and fourth year Auror recruits stood to the right while the first and second year recruits sat in the middle. Harry and Vivienne and the other trainers sat at the front of the hall.

“The Choosing Ceremony has begun. Aurors you may pick the recruit you want to be your partner. As always if you choose a third year student, you will have to wait a year before they are ready but you will have time to train together.”

As Head Auror, Ron got the first choice and then it moved down from the most senior Aurors to the least.

“Cathy Carmichael,” Ron called out and the fourth year girl blushed furiously before moving to the back of the hall to stand next to Ron. Harry knew his friend had made a wise choice. Cathy wasn’t the best Auror physically but she knew the rules and the laws back to front and inside out. Cathy was the brains of this Auror class.

Auror Dawlish was next, “Recruit Morgan,” he barked and the young man took a step forward but stopped as another Auror called out.

The two Aurors, Dawlish and Jackson, bartered over James Morgan about who could teach him the best and who’d get him to be the best Auror. Eventually Dawlish won, his arguments of being able to build on Morgan’s weakness and strengths made Jackson concede.

Auror Robards strode forward. He eyed the line of recruits before saying, “I think that little Malfoy will do well under my tutelage.”

As Scorpius walked forward to meet him Harry shot to his feet and called out, “no.”

Scorpius froze and eyed Harry, his face falling as if realising that Harry was playing one final cruel trick by stopping him working with a senior Auror.

“No?” Robards questioned “you want him here? Before he’s a washed up Auror, tut tut Potter.”

“Scorpius has the potential to teach Aurors.”

“But how can he teach what he has not experienced?”

Harry had to think fast, all he cared about right then was not letting Robards get any control over Scorpius. “If Scorpius wants field training then we will do field missions, just because I teach Robards does not mean that I do not know how to be an Auror. It also does not mean that I don’t do field work either, but it does mean that I knew when to take a step back and not cling onto a lifelong job for too long.”

Ron frowned at Harry, who shook his head minutely. Robards growled and said, “you mock me Potter?”

“Not at all, Robards, I simply don’t think it wise that such a promising recruit like Scorpius be partnered with a senior Auror, who is beyond due for retirement,” Harry said.

“But you have never taken a partner,” Robards said.

“There has never been such a promising recruit as Scorpius.” Harry crossed his arms over his chest waiting for Robards to step down or keep talking. He could see the concentration on Robards’ face as he thought about his options.

“Very well, Potter.” He stepped back into line, Harry made his way to the back of the hall aware of Scorpius falling into step beside him.

“You better have a good reason for that,” Ron growled at him as Harry stood next to him.

“Trust me,” Harry said lowly, “I do.”

:::

 

The Choosing Ceremony took just under three hours and by the time it had finished Harry was exhausted, but judging from Scorpius’ looks he knew he’d be getting a late night visitor. So Harry waited in his office for Scorpius.

The door opened and the blond stood there scowling at him. “What the fuck was that about?”

“That was about me-“

“Ruining my life!” Scorpius shouted and he shoved Harry in the chest.

Harry struggled to get Scorpius under control, when he froze and hissed at his ex, “get down.”

“What?” Scorpius frowned and Harry had no time to explain or to push him out the way before a beam of orange light shot through the wood of the door.

Crying out in pain, Harry spelled the door open and shot his own spell at Robards.

“Potter!”

“What do you want with him, Robards?” Harry asked, still shielding Scorpius. He wanted to keep Robards talking so the other man wouldn’t see how badly the spell had affect Harry.

“I want vengeance! His family walked free after both wars and they deserve to suffer.”

Harry saw the moment Robards faltered, his legs gave a stumble and Harry was able to stun him. He turned to see Scorpius holding his wand out and Harry realised the blond had tried to help him.

“Get Ron,” Harry muttered before the pain and blackness took over and he slumped to the floor unconscious.

:::

 

“He’s through there,” the healer he’d asked pointed Draco towards a double set of doors which he rushed through in his hurry to get to his son. When he’d received the floo call from Head Auror Weasley that his son was in Saint Mungo’s, Draco had immediately rushed from the room not letting the man finish.

“-ove you. Please don’t be dead,” Draco heard his son say and he slowed down now that he knew he was alive and conscious. Draco headed to the only room with an open door where Scorpius’ voice was drifting through.

“Why didn’t you tell me, you bastard? My life was in danger and you fucked me over, broke my heart and sent me packing!” Scorpius shouted angrily causing Draco to speed up the last few steps and round the corner into the room, he paused just on the threshold.

Scorpius had his back to him; he was clutching the hand of a man lying unnaturally still in the hospital bed.

Harry bloody Potter.

Why did it always come back to him? Draco thought annoyed before Scorpius’ words caught up with him and he stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall opposite the door. This was not right, it was unnatural and wrong. His son was in love with a man twice his age, his own father’s age! Draco shuddered with disgust and made his face blank.

Stepping forward, Draco knocked on the door frame and watched Scorpius as his son dropped Harry’s hand and whirled around.

“F-Father,” he stuttered while hurrying to stand and Draco pursed his lips. Scorpius sensed his Father’s disapproval as he squared his shoulders. “Father. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I got a floo call from Head Auror Weasley saying you were in Saint Mungo’s.” Draco’s eyes shift to Potter on the bed, “this is not where I expected you to be.”

“Harry saved my life Father, the least I can do is be here when he wakes up.”

Draco raised his eyebrow and Scorpius hurried to explain. “Harry is going to be my Auror partner for the first two years once I am a full Auror, he’ll teach me the ropes and I’ll learn from the best.”

“Auror Potter barely spends any time in the field, Scorpius, how much could you possibly learn from him?”

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at Draco and turned towards the bed. “You sound just like Robards. I think you should leave Father, I’ll let you know when I’m back at the Academy.”

Watching his son take the seat next to the bed, Draco sneered at the still form of Potter and left. Draco knew which battles to fight and this wasn’t one he could win.

:::

 

Pain thudded through his head and chest, Harry tried to open his eyes but his eyelids wouldn’t cooperate and he wasn’t sure if it was safe for him to move.

Soft, gentle, hands stroked his head and a familiar voice whispered in his ear, “hush Harry, you’re safe.”

Trusting the voice, Harry succumbed to the darkness again.

:::

 

The second time he woke, Harry was feeling more at ease, his head didn’t ache so badly but his chest hurt with every breath. After some effort he was able to open his eyes and in the dim night light, he could make out the hospital room and Scorpius asleep in an uncomfortable chair next to the bed.

Harry opened his mouth to say, “Scorpius,” but all that came out was a groan that set his throat alight.

Scorpius blinked and sat up immediately, his hand going to Harry’s cheek. “I’ll get the Healer and some water for you. Just hang on.” Harry watched as Scorpius set about pouring a glass of water from the jug on the nightstand and he smiled slightly before drifting back off to sleep.

:::

 

The room was bustling with activity when Harry next woke. There was a Healer leaning over him, her wand pointed at his chest, Ron was in the corner talking with Hermione and Scorpius stood off to the side eyes on the Healer’s wand.

“Ah, it’s good to see you awake, Mister Potter.”

Harry tried to say something but he croaked, and the Healer smiled gently pulling a vial out of her pocket. “This will ease the pain in your throat.” She tipped the potion into Harry’s mouth and he swallowed immediately feeling the burning ease.

Coughing slightly, Harry turned his head away now that he was aware all the room’s occupants were watching him. Scorpius smiled at him when Harry met his eyes, feeling bolstered he turned to the Healer and after a few attempts managed to ask, “what’s the damage?”

“An unknown curse hit you in your upper right chest area, from what Recruit Malfoy says you managed to stay conscious for another minute before the curse fully affected you. We’re not entirely sure what the curse was. But were working on identifying it, I’ll be back later.” She left the room before Harry could get her name.

Hermione had her arms around his neck before the door had closed. “Oh Harry, we were so worried,” she cried. “You’ve barely woken up in the past three days. They don’t know what you were hit with, only that you stepped in front of it so it wouldn’t hit Malfoy- uh, Scorpius,” she coughed uncomfortably and Harry realised that the blond was still in the room. “You saved his life.”

Sliding his eyes towards Scorpius, Harry smiled softly hoping that Scorpius’ presence meant that he forgave Harry even if his face didn’t change from his blank expression.

“Robards isn’t talking,” Ron said, his voice unnaturally loud and his face was red when Harry turned to look at him. “The only way we’ll know what he hit you with is if he talks. I reckon he made it up, that it was meant to stop his-” he nodded at Scorpius “-heart. Fortunately it hit the wrong side and couldn’t stop your heart, but the intent and power behind the spell affected you, a lot.”

Pushing himself into a sitting position, Harry ran a hand over his mouth and huffed out a loud breath, “shit”.

“That’s putting it mildly,” Ron laughed. He looked at his watch and pulled a face. “I should get back, see how they are getting on with Robards, threaten him a bit. Make him think he’s up for a murder charge over attempted murder.”

Grinning, Harry said, “poor sod, if he’s got you to contend with.”

“I wish I could send Recruit Malfoy in there. He’s the best chance we have of getting an emotional response from Robards.”

“Not to mention he’s been fantastic in training,” Harry said, his eyes on Scorpius who blushed.

Hermione looked between Harry and Scorpius, her eyes knowing, “we’ll leave you to it then.” After she and Ron left, Scorpius closed the door and turned to the bed.

“My father is not happy.”

“Why ever not? You’re safe.”

“I am but Harry bloody Potter saved me and he hates that.”

Harry didn’t know what to say so he bit his lip and looked away from Scorpius’ face. He felt the bed shift as Scorpius sat down and took his hand.

“Look at me, Harry.” Scorpius waited until Harry was looking at him before saying, “You broke my heart. I hated you for that but seeing you in here, not responding to anything and knowing that you were like that because of me… if it weren’t for me, Harry, you wouldn’t be here. Seeing you that close to death made me realise that I never stopped loving you,” Scorpius ended with a whisper.

“Scorpius,” Harry said before cupping the back of his lover’s head and drawing him closer. “I love you.” Kissing Scorpius again made Harry feel like he was coming home, their lips fit together and Scorpius carefully pressed against Harry’s left side.

“My father-“

Harry kissed Scorpius quiet, “Hush, we’ll deal with him later. We’ll deal with everyone later. Right now I just want to hold you again. And kiss you and never let go.”

Leaning up, Scorpius pressed his lips to Harry’s. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Neither am I,” Harry whispered back, before kissing Scorpius again.


End file.
